Way Over Your Head
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: He was dangerous, but Darcy didn't care. It was that kind of thinking that usually got her what she wanted, or hurt, or maybe a little bit of both. God of Mischief-smishchief, he couldn't get her into any trouble...unless she had to babysit him, right?
1. Chapter 1

**I broke down. After reading a few Darcy/Loki fics, I couldn't help but keep the relationship from my head. This will be as close to canon as possible to, well to everything. But it is a Darcy and Loki fic, so things could get...dirty (did I say that aloud?) reviews are the world to me.**

**I own all the typos.**

* * *

><p>It was very clear that Darcy was not paid enough to do this job. Even though her salary was above the national average (partly due to the extensive secrecy she needed to keep and other part for her brilliance) it was not enough for her. Not when she was currently among not one, not two, not even <em>three<em>, but seven incredibly whiny "superheroes". She used the term lightly of course, because what kind of "superheroes" spend their days in a large conference room whining about things like _coffee __versus __tea_?

"Okay look," Darcy said, face scrunched up and arms crossed over her chest angrily, "Get your own damn coffee...or tea," she snapped on for the professor's sake, "I actually have this thing called work to do!"

The heroes suddenly looked at her, as if she'd _just_ appeared in the room, gaping as she threw her tantrum. That's right, _tantrum_. Because if six grown superheroes and one norse god could whine, she sure as hell could throw a temper tantrum. What was the would coming to these days? Thor, suddenly growing a conscience (all thanks to bump-n-grind Jane) looked dubiously at her.

"We are terribly sorry Darcy," he said, truly trying to mean it, "We should have not made the assumption you were simply here to assist us."

"Damn right," Darcy snorted, "Now get your own damn drinks. Work calls _me._"

And with that he turned on her heel and stormed from the room, leaving the shaken heroes behind her. She trudged back to her hidey-hole of an office, shutting the door-and locking it too, for good measure-before settling into her desk. Her laptop was wide open to her calculations, papers sprawled all over her desk, just as she'd left it when Thor had called her for his so-called emergency. Sighing, she shuffled a few sheets to the side, trying to find the place where she'd left off. Once she found it, she quietly hummed to herself as she began to work, scribbling away her notes in chicken scratch and computing the results to create another, very large, very intricate energy web.

Just as she was about to compute the last of her findings when the very obnoxious, very loud emergency horn blared through the entire building. It took a few moments for it to process before she finally understood. _Holy __shit!_. Scrambling, she saved her work as bolted from her office, locking the door behind her. She began to flee down the hall towards the meeting room. But as she was about to pass into the room she saw Jane behind her glass windows, headphones on and completely oblivious to the red siren going off. _Only __Jane_, Darcy thought. She stuck her key into the lock and opened her door, rushing inside. Ripping the phones off Jane's head, Jane whirled.

"Darcy?" she said, right before she got an ear full of the dreadful siren. Looking around the room in bewilderment, Jane finally understood. She started to head for the open door, but it was too late. Just as she got there, the soldiers began to pour from around the corner, and Darcy _knew_ who'd be following.

Dark haired, tall and oh so very Godly, Loki, mischief-managed, mayhem causing man himself was being marched toward the interrogation room, accompanied by his own slew of rent-a-guard army. Darcy froze, afraid to even inhale. That man had more tricks up his sleeve than her magician uncle had in his show in Las Vegas. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, he turned his face and looked at her. He _looked_ at her.

Dear sweet Jesus, the way that man smiled. It made Darcy want to hide inside her bed and throw herself at the man all at the same time. There was a ridiculous amount of wickedness in his tight-lipped grin, and Darcy just wanted to melt into a puddle of nothing, just to escape the weight of it. Just as she thought she was about to explode, he turned his head away from her and continued down the hall and out of sight. Jane breathed a sigh of relaxation, slumping against the wall.

"Close call!" she shouted over the sirens. Eas_y __for __her __to __say,_ Darcy thought, _he __didn__'__t __eye-fuck __her_. Darcy straightened her composure and shifted, waiting for the sirens to stop. Once they did Darcy turned back to Jane.

"I was coming to warn you," she said, "But now that _it__'__s_ sufficiently passed, we can go back to work."

"He has a name you know," Jane called after Darcy as she headed to the door.

"_He_ is a monster," Darcy said, "Killing all those innocent people. I'd rather not give _it_ a name."

And with that Darcy stalked back to her closet-room, she reminded herself-to settle back into work. What'd she said was true. That _man-thing_ was a terrible thing. She couldn't even classify _it_ as a name. Shaking her head, she returned to work, not even thinking about him. He would just make her sick. All she could think about when she saw him was all the destruction, the lost lives, everything so _destroyed_. A terrifying, terrible tryran-

"You are a fascinating Midgardian."

Darcy nearly shrieked, jumping in her seat. Darcy looked up, meeting a far-too-close face that belonged to the object of her hate. If she so wanted, she could grab the stapler and staple him in the eye right now...probably not a bad idea.

"Aren't you supposed to be in interrogation?" she snapped, trying to avoid his face. Her eyes turned back to the paper, but as she began to scribble her notes, she noticed them forming the lines of his face. He appeared on her paper.

"I can be many places at once," the lines said, causing Darcy to scrub furiously at her notes. The lines of his face vanished and, just as she suspected, she'd etched out the lines of her work. Completely upset now, she threw her pencil down in frustration and glared at the thing in her office.

"Okay," she said, "You've got my attention. What?"

Mischief man pouted in mock hurt, standing-no, towering-above her. "That's no way to treat a guest. Even though you are a Midgardian, it is awfully rude even in your society."

"It's comments like those," she said darkly, "That make for this rudeness."

He just blinked.

"What. do. you. want?" she asked again, teeth gritted together. The man shrugged, eyes boring into her with a glittering glint of way too much evil and not enough good.

"You've been assigned."

"No I haven't," Darcy denied. She wasn't even sure what she was denying yet, but she wanted to. Apparently, that wasn't the oh-so-smart move to make, because the God was incredibly unhappy with her sarcasm and defiance. The next thing she knew, she was balancing on the edge of some deadly cliff, watching as he was standing behind her. She willed herself to not look down, but she felt him in her mind, forcing her gaze down. She swayed visibly. God knows where she was (he actually did, har har) so she clamped her mouth shut.

"You will listen until I am done!" he growled, his voice sinister and angry. "Now. You've been assigned as my servant. You will do my every bidding."

"Who told you this?" Darcy asked, trying to keep her balance. Just as she thought she were about to fall, she was back in her office, standing near her desk. Instantly she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"The Agent in charge, Coulson," Loki said with a smug look on his face, "He said 'I will put you in the care of Miss Lewis at her villa."

"That doesn't make me your servant," Darcy snapped, "It makes me your babysitter."

He blinked, unsure of what that meant.

"It might just be a _trick_," Darcy snorted, "You're known for your evil _jokes.__"_

"They are simply fun," he defended. There was no way Darcy would agree with him on _that_ one. "And," he added, "He's on his way here right now to tell you."

Just as Darcy was about to open her mouth to protest, the door flew open. Agent Coulson scanned for her, and upon seeing her on the floor, he looked confused. Loki had vanished. _Damn __him __and __his __magic_, Darcy thought.

"Darcy Lewis," he said, "We have an assignment for you."

_Oh sweet Jesus, kill me now._

* * *

><p><em>and what do you think? Next chapter will be up in a jiffy, just leave me something to make me feel better :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**The overwhelming response to this story has prompted an early-than-expected chapter update. I had no idea you loverly reviews would take to it quite like you did. But you have, and I'm truly happy. Very much so. I took the time and read them all (multiple times) and nearly cried. Thank you for your encouragement. SO I'll create you with a chapter. I was going to publish this tomorrow, but I couldn't wait! **

**I own the typos.**

* * *

><p><em>This <em>_is __not __happening_, Darcy thought darkly as she trudged up the stairs to her apartment. She'd tried, lord knows she'd tried, to get _it_ off her back. But Agent Coulson had insisted (no, demanded, that bastard) that he be put in her care. After throwing a full-blown temper tantrum in the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D (water works, foot stomping, arm throwing, the _works_) the ultimatum had been if she didn't care for him, she didn't care for her job, and thus a good old-fashion firing would be in the works. Which was how Darcy had come to be in this, _sticky_ situation, trudging up the stairs to _her_ apartment. He wasn't far behind -or ahead, she couldn't be sure-as she unlocked the door to her place.

It was a tidy little place, nicer than what a normal college grad could afford, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a large living room, complete with balcony if she so desired to use it. She kept it organized, that way she'd be able to keep track of anything, should something (or someone, like him) break in and wreck it. Darcy set her keys into the bowl near the door and kicked it shut with her foot, carrying her bag of groceries into the kitchen and setting them down. She looked about the empty apartment and scowled.

"I know you're here," she growled, "Stop playing hide-n-seek."

When she got no response she huffed unhappily and started to unload her food for the evening's meal. She set the bottle of wine on the counter and reached up to the cabinet to get a wine glass.

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?"

Darcy almost dropped the glass in her hand. Spinning, she found him seated opposite her on the counter, legs folded up underneath him as he stared at her curiously and wickedly all at the same time, an apple (that had previously been in her bag) balanced in his hand. He was staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Darcy clenched her jaw. _Of__all__the__things_...

"Give that here," she snapped, reaching for it. The moment the apple touched her flesh it melted away into ice cream, running cold and freezer-burning her fingers. She cried out in pain and cursed, watching the ice cream pool onto the floor. He just seemed content about it and snickered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

"I don't understand your question," answered.

"You can't just go around turning my things into whatever you damn well please!" she yelled, reaching for a towel to wipe her frozen hand with.

"Yes I can," he answered smugly. Darcy gritted her teeth. She set the towel down and spun. It'd been a long day, and she was an emotional person, so sue her for what she was going to do next, big whoop.

"This is why everyone _hates_ you," Darcy snapped, "With all your arrogance and mischief it's no wonder you've been kicked out of Asgard so many times. You don't even have a nice bone in your body. I don't even know why Thor lets you stick around-"

"How dare you talk to me that way," Loki raged, appearing directly in front of her, "You don't even know who you are dealing with you _foolish_ mortal-"

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with-"

"And yet you continue with your defiance, as if what you do actually matters-"

"At least I don't go around killing innocent people like some kind of monste-"

But Darcy was unable to finish her sentence, as her lips suddenly sealed shut. She felt a weird sensation of tugging and pulling, and was it _threading_ that she felt? She reached her hands up to her lips and, _yes__that__bastard__threaded__her__lips__shut!_She tugged on the string and nearly cried out in pain, it was sewn right into her _skin_. Completely enraged, her face stung from angry tears (she cried when she was angry, what's the big deal?) she reached for her wine glass and smashed into his leather, clad arm, getting the sharp end of the stick ready to use.

"What are you going to do, pathetic mortal?" he laughed, "Cut me with _glass?_"

His eyes were hard and cruel, and Darcy, staring into them realized that she wouldn't win the argument. With his dangerous green eyes flashing warning signs at her that she would, indeed lose the battle, Darcy stared back stubbornly. She couldn't win. He'd kill her first. _He __could __kill __me_. Instantly, she stepped back. Eyes now full of a different emotion, she felt them prick as new, warm tears flooded her ducts. She she was emotional, big deal. Sue her for actually having feelings, most people in the world today didn't. It was evident by the big "scary" God using fear to get her to submit. She slid down to the floor and rubbed her sewn shut lips with her hands. The hot tears stand her cheeks and she looked down, not daring to look up.

Loki on the other hand, watched her as she slid down at his feet, like so many others had. Although this time, the feeling that normally delighted him to see them there was absent. Her hands were twisted up on her mouth, tugging at the string, trying to pull it from her lips. He watched her curiously as she did so. It was a lesson for her to learn, she should not speak such cruel things to people better than her. But as he stood over her, he couldn't help but be intrigued by her behavior. Her emotions flashed across her face like no tomorrow, she was easy to read. But for some reason, this did not amuse him about the Midgardian woman, it simply upset him. With a mental frown he undid his magic trick, effectively unsealing her lips from the thread. He toyed with the string in his hands, wrapping it back around his thumb and turning it back into the ring it originally was.

Darcy looked up at him from her spot on the floor, eyes red and puffy. He seemed amused at her pain, and she scowled, scrambling back up to her feet and turning her back on him and reaching into the bag. She wasn't going to speak to him, or look at him, or _anything_ to him. So what if it were a bit childish, it was also probably her best option. Taking out his T.V. dinner she shoved around him, pushing him to the side like he were a curtain and walking over to the microwave. She popped it in and waited before pulling it out and tossing it in front of him.

Loki looked down at it and then up at her, seemingly very confused. She set down a plastic fork for him and turned back to the bag, grabbing her wine bottle and the bag of chips she was going to save for later and headed down the hall to her room, slamming the door shut. Loki was left in her wake, staring down at the food he left her. Carefully, he reached out with his mind and appeared in her room. He found her curled up atop her bed, wine bottle unopened on the floor next to her shoes and chips. She was out, sound asleep. He watched her for a few moments before she spoke.

"It's food, you eat it," she murmured, fooling him into think she had been asleep when she wasn't. She was staring at the wall, eyes unmoving. She was tired and she didn't want to be bothered.

"What about you?"

"Since when did you give a damn about us _mortals?_" she spat.

"I don't."

"Get out," Darcy said bitterly. And that was exactly what Loki did.

Instead he went out to his food in her kitchen, staring at it. Did she really expect him to eat that?

* * *

><p><em>and so? thoughts? Was it as good as the first chapter? anyone catch the harry potter reference? how about the comics reference? review please! love you guys!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Boy you guys really know how to make an author feel welcome! I've never met a nicer bunch of reviewers. Thank you so much of everything you've said. So, in turn, I will reward you with a lighter, longer chapter, full of awkwardness. You are truly great and I appreciate each person who takes time out of their day to leave me such a lovely note! Thank you! So could we, you know, keep it up? :)**

**I own the typos**

* * *

><p>Darcy stormed into S.H.I.E.L.D. the next day in a right fit of rage. She had every right to be upset, and no one <em>no<em>_one_ could tell her otherwise. No one else had to deal with a God in the morning (well besides Jane, but that was completely consensual) and it was _not_ fun. For one, who knew they slept like rocks? And another thing, they slept nude, like _lack__of__clothes_, nude, and when he wouldn't wake to Darcy's shouting, she shook him, shaking his covers right off. _No__good__son__of__a__bitch_, she thought as she marched into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, the troublemaker himself behind her. He was awfully quiet this morning, probably because Darcy was just _fuming_.

"Okay I understand this whole save-the-universe thing you've got going on," she said once she'd entered the room, catching the eyes of every agent, rent-a-cop and super hero in there, "But I can't do this. Not with him."

Thor looked at the flustered woman, her hair wild, eyes dark and bloodshot and her clothes rumpled around her figure. She looked like a monster, like Sif when she doesn't get enough sleep because something is troubling her. But for Darcy, this trouble must be the God who was currently leaning against the door frame, a small smirk on his thin lips. Thor's gaze directed to him, a dark and brooding glance.

"It was only a bit of fun," Loki murmured, "Nothing to be upset about."

"He sewed my lips _shut!_" Darcy shouted, "With his _thumb__ring_!"

"Harmless fun," he scoffed. Darcy spun around and glared at him.

"Harmless fun?" she said in a harsh whisper, "Wasn't so harmless was it? How would you like _your_ lips sewn shut?"

"They have been," he said with a shrug, "So I don't see your point."

Darcy, already upset about how her day was going awry, turned and looked at the group of men (and maybe two other women) and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "The point is," she said, trying to calm herself down, "That I'm not going to put up with _that_ in my house any more. I'll quit, because this, this _thing_, is ridiculous."

"I have a name," Loki cooed to her, "You could use it once in a while."

"And you could sleep in clothes once and a while too," Darcy snapped, "Look, unless there can be some rules about his behavior, I can't do this."

"Yes," Thor said, "Of course." Then, turning to his brother, Thor stepped forward, coming up to eye level with the younger man. "Loki," he said sternly, looking at his younger brother, "We are only here to help you. But if continue to harass Miss Lewis, regardless of it being 'harmless' fun or not, we cannot help you and you will be put back in your cell."

Loki pondered the thought. He knew very well that the cell was a stupid idea, because really, he could escape without so much as a second thought. But the fact they wanted to contain him was flattering enough, but it was more amusing to watch his brother threaten him with some they knew he could escape from as well. Besides, he rather liked the current accommodation, Darcy was a fascinating mortal to annoy.

"I will no longer cause bodily harm to Miss Lewis," Loki purred. He promised no harm to be done to her, but that does not mean he will stop his continuing jokes. He had nothing to better to do than that, anyway, really. Well, he actually had a _lot_ of other things he _could_ do, but hell-he could do what he wanted! Nothing made sense when it came to Loki.

"And you have to wear clothes at all times," Darcy added with a stiff nod of her head. Nothing wrong with naked men (or Gods, really) but she'd like to maintain some sense of moderation in her home. He frowned.

"You're rather prudish-"

"Insults have got to stop too."

"I do what I want," Loki said, turning away from her, "And I'd like to go home now."

Darcy spun, "Well," she said, "I have to work, so you will be staying with _me_ while I work."

"I'll just go home," he responded, turning to leave. But Thor caught his shoulder and turned to his brother.

"Just fora few days brother," he said softly, "You should remain sidled up with Miss Lewis. At least until you are accustom to _living_ on Midgard and _not_ destroying it."

Loki nodded and Darcy just sighed. She mouthed to Thor a silent thank you before turning on her heal towards her office.

"Come on big boy," she mumbled, "Let's go to work."

The rest of the day was, for the most part, less eventful than it could have been. Having trapped Loki successfully in the office with her, he was busy in his own world, playing with his little magic tricks as Darcy typed away on her work. However, it wasn't to say that what he did wasn't distracting. At one point, the entire office became very crowded, and it was difficult to breathe, Loki having successfully clones himself at _least_ twenty times, meaning twenty one Loki's in a little office space. Darcy looked up and shot a glance to the corner where he should have been sitting, only to find that she couldn't figure out which one was the real Loki. Letting out what sounded like a feral growl, she returned to her work.

There were other things he did as well, other than cloning himself that day. He worked on shimmering in and out of visibility, causing an occasional shimmer to take over the room. Once he found that he could successfully do (almost near the time Darcy was going to snap) it, he began changing objects to other things in her room. At one point her filing cabinet had been a cow, mooing loudly in her ear as she stabbed the keys on her computer with her fingertips angrily. He morphed it back with a snicker, clearly enjoying the distress he was putting her in. _At__least__he__'__s__not__mess__with__me,_ she thought optimistically, _but__he__'__s__damn__well__trying__hard_.

At long last the day ended, and it was time to leave. Loki though, had phased out of visibility a long while ago, and Darcy was ready to leave. Gathering up her stuff, she realized that she needed to go to the super market to buy some more food (Loki having eaten it all that morning and not even touching his T.V. dinner last night). Scrunching her face up, she looked for the glimmer that would give him away.

"Son of a bitch got good at that," she muttered aloud to the empty room. Stuffing her fingers in her gloves, she grabbed her phone and huffed.

"I'm leaving, I have to go to the market. Show yourself so you can come with me."

She waited for a few more moments in the silence before he appeared, shimmering into existence as if he'd been there the whole time. She looked at her phone with a bored expression, checking her face as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. WHen he was finally completely materialized, she looked at him expectedly. His dark eyes told her that he was clearly bored, and Darcy felt a little bit of power over the God. So he couldn't leave her side, _score__one__bonus__point._

"We are going to the supermarket," Darcy announced, "I have no food," she bit out, glaring at him. He shrugged.

"The meal you provided was insufficient," Loki countered as she headed towards the car, "I had to make due on my own."

"You should _always_ make due on your own," Darcy scowled, "But then again I forgot you're a God and you have people that wipe your ass for you."

Loki chose not to come back with a comment, opting for silence instead. He'd experienced the rage of females before, but never quite like this. He'd been slapped, screamed at, thrown out and occasionally shoved, but never had a woman raged at him in such an...unconventional way. Her method and approach was similar to one an adult would take with a petulant child, the constant reminder of his wrong-doings, the scolding, the cold shoulder...actually come to think of it she was treating him more like a child. Loki, unpleased by being belittled by a human, scowled at her back, stalking off after her.

"You think I'm a child," Loki whispered hotly as she stopped by the drivers door. It was low and in her ear and oh so _breathy_ that Darcy had to seriously struggle to keep her hands from shaking.

"No," she said, trying to stick the key in the driver's lock.

"Why do you keep treating me like such?" he asked, still oblivious to the trembling of her hand. It was strange, how he could act like a four-year old with his games one minute and the next turn on her and remind her of just how dangerous he really was.

"I am not," she lied, but the click of his tongue against his teeth almost caused her to fall down for arous-fear, it was most _definitely_fear.

"You are a bad liar Miss Lewis," he hissed, "But I will not press the matter further, for now."

He moved to his side of the car and shimmered in, even before Darcy had unlocked it. Shaking her head from the stupor he'd left her in, she climbed into the drivers side and started the car, watching the God as he closed his eyes and reclined, perfectly content. It drove her _nuts_ that he was so bipolar. What the _hell_ was his problem? It bothered her the whole ride to the supermarket, where she slammed the door and climbed out.

Loki materialized next to her at the entrance, gaining him a few startled and strange looks from other people around him. Darcy grabbed his arm and yanked sharply at him, pulling him away from everyone else. He ripped back, tilting her off balance until she righted herself and shook her head.

"You can't just _do_ that in public!" she hissed angrily, grabbing a basket. She pushed him down and aisle as she grabbed a can of soup. Actually, she grabbed, two, no three. Hopefully he won't know how to open them.

"Do what?" he said innocently, "I did nothing wrong this time. I fail to see why you are so upset."

"Phase," she started, gesturing at him, "In and out like that. People don't _do_ that."

"What do they do?"

"They walk!"

Darcy rounded the corner, Loki in tail as she continued looking for things to buy. _A__few__cans__of__fruit,__some__beans,__rice,__noodles__maybe_, she grabbed all of these as Loki followed, heading down into the freezer isle. It was here Loki stopped in front of the ice cream.

"What is this, frozen cream?" he asked, touching the glass door. Darcy sighed.

"Ice cream," she said, "It's a food."

"Let's get some," he said, ripping the door back and open so he could reach in.

"What kind?"

"All of them," Loki said, pulling out the containers of ice cream. Loki began to pile them into her basket, increasing the weight in her hands. Pretty soon it became to heavy to carry and Darcy set it down. Loki looked at her puzzled.

"Are you getting some as well?"

"No," she snapped, "I am not. We are not getting _all_ this ice cream!"

Loki straightened up, eyes dark, "And was is that?"

"Because I said so!"

"How dare you treat me like a child," he boomed, knowing that phrase all too well. Even in Asgard, his mother would say that too him. Darcy stared up at him.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that," she mocked snidely, drawing attention to them, "You've been nothing but trouble all day, I can't believe they released you into my care. You should still be locked up!"

"You know that the cell is useless," he said darkly, "I can leave whenever I want," he added hotly, "And I can _kill_ you in a second," he said so only the two of them could hear.

Darcy's eyes grew dark and angry, she couldn't stand it! Just when she was about to snap back, a woman (who'd obviously been watching the whole ordeal) chimed in.

"Do you really speak to your father like that?"

Darcy was taken back. So much so, that she started to laugh. Loki looked shocked. The woman was nuts. Darcy was laughing hysterically at him, and the woman that spoke to her. Darcy shot a glance over at Loki and shook her head.

"God no, he's not my father," she said, trying to stop her laughter. But when the woman looked at her again, Darcy couldn't stop. This woman didn't know what she was talking about! It was so funny! The woman walked away, displeased by her laughter, leaving Loki and herself in the isle alone. Loki was bewildered, had the woman really thought Darcy his child? He could produce more beautiful children than her. Or so he thought. He gave her a half smirk and waited until she was done laughing. Her mood had changed.

"So," Darcy said, "You want all that ice cream? You're gonna have to carry it yourself."

* * *

><p><em>sooo what do you think? This chapter is extra long. It was a blast to write. I hope you had fun reading it. I'd love to hear your thoughts!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**kind of really bummed about the 1 review, but at the same time I love that sole reviewer. You, sir, (or ma'am) are an admirable fellow. Thank you for being so wonderful and never stop being wonderful. On another note, I had a story-direction change in the middle of the night, and this is the result of it. It's no longer going to be a typical Darcy/Loki story, but an a-typical Darcy/Loki story. So please enjoy!**

**I own the typos**

* * *

><p>For two long days Darcy did not see Loki. Or well, she did, but it was at fleeting moments, and she didn't really <em>see<em> him. He shimmered around the apartment, occasionally shimmering in when his spell grew weak, and always phasing out instantly. She knew he hadn't left the apartment, because things would occasionally move, the chair would dip and ice cream cartons would somehow end up in his room, empty. She knew he was still around because of these things, and that didn't worry. What did, however, was knowing that he was in her room, opening her drawers, sitting on her bed, running the shower and so on.

And then for a while he just vanished. Which suited Darcy just fine, because she didn't care for him. When he wasn't acting like a child, he was bothering her with his brooding moods and dark, sickening glances. At times she could forget he was a _supervillian_, but then she could see it. Underneath the weight of his gaze she could see that he could snap her neck without remorse if he so desired. And that sent chills down her spine, just knowing that the man they placed "in her care" (because she used that term, sparingly) was a killer. He killed many people, why would he even _hesitate_ to think of killing her? He wouldn't.

By day three Darcy was becoming annoyed that she wouldn't see her hostage (much better term for him really), but only "feel" him in the room. His invisible stunt had been going on for days now, and it was becoming obnoxious. It became increasingly hard for her to tell if he was actually there or not. There were certain things that were dead give-aways for him to be there (dips in the couch, cartons in his room, etc.) But then the room would be eerie quiet, the whole place actually, as if something had just been sucked out of it, like the life had just left. It chilled her to the bone, so much so that Darcy (the ever so patient one) flipped that afternoon.

"Okay," she said into the "empty" room, "I know you're here. Come out."

There was no answer.

"Dammit dude," she swore, stalking down the hall, "I'm seriously sick of this shit."

Again, no answer. Darcy turned to go back up the hall, but just then the shower flipped on.

"Really?"

She headed to the shower and flipped it off, waiting to see if he was so inclined to turn it back on. When she heard the fridge open, she let out an audible growl and stalked back out into the living room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Come out!"

"Say my name."

It passed, just as barely a whisper, so slight Darcy wasn't sure it had happened. She whirled around, looking for a sign he'd gone by her, when it happened again, right next to her ear. This time, she felt the hot breath right next to her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Say my name," he said, "I'll come for you."

Darcy (no matter how amused by his double meaning) scowled into the air. She felt him brush back her hair before his soft chuckle, amused.

"I'm not saying it dude," she said defiantly, "You can't make me."

"Is that so?" he whispered again, though it was in the opposite ear. Darcy spun, looking for a face to scowl at. Had he mastered the art of cloning himself and _hiding_ said clones? There would be _no_ hope for humanity if that happened. She felt him brush by her shoulder again, and she twitched, jolting at his touch. It felt like she'd been shocked, and certainly not in the _good_ way.

"Cut it out man," she growled, "I'm not playing around."

"Oh but I am," he murmured with a chuckle, "Come play with me Miss Lewis-"

"Seriously?" she shrieked, "Do I have to call Thor?"

"I'm doing nothing wrong," he whispered, "I'm not causing you bodily _harm_."

_No, __but __you __are __causing __me __bodily __something __else, _she thought to herself. She shook her head and whirled around, trying to gain some semblence of her power. She really hated when someone _else_ held the cards, in this case, a mad man, even if it really got her all hot and bothered. But she wouldn't let _him_ know that.

"This shit is seriously annoying," she snapped, "Get out here right now."

"Or what?"

"I'm getting Thor. And he won't be too happy knowing the tyrant of his brother is up to his old tricks again."

Darcy didn't _really_ regret her choice of words once they left her mouth, but the moment he flashed in front of her, all dark and dangerous and scowling, she knew she'd said something wrong.

"So," he said, getting close to her face, "Is that what you think of me, a tyrant?"

"Well you kind of are-"

"No Miss Lewis," he said dangerously, "I do things for fun, because I _can_. But, if you are so inclined to continuously mistake me for a _tyrant,__monster,__terror_," he hissed, "Then perhaps I should _act_ the part."

Darcy gulped. Okay, not exactly where she wanted to go with this. She wasn't exactly feeling the vote of confidence she'd had early when she demanded his presence in the room. All her confidence had just readily shrunk up into her back pocket, and she wasn't really reaching for it under the weight of his gaze.

Loki grinned at her, amused at her silence, before he started to chuckle lightly at her.

"What's the matter?" he mocked, "Has your sharp steely tongue gone dull?"

"No," she snapped lamely at him, but he just laughed. Suddenly he reached out for her wrist and latched onto it, fingers curling around it completely, thumb to forefinger.

"I think it's time you''d got a dose of what life's like _for __me_, mortal," he said, yanking her closer, "I've got it _all __set __up_."

His lips popped over the 'p' and she stared at him, completely lost.

"You've been here," she pointed out lamely.

"Yes," he said, "Many versions _of __me_, but never _me.__"_

"Clones-"

"Took you long enough," he drawled, arms crossed over his chest, a dark smirk toying at his lips. Darcy glared at him angrily.

"We are going to see your brother," she snapped, trying to tug herself free from the dark God's grasp. Instead he yanked her forward, closer to him. With a click of his tongue, he looked at her.

"Silly mortal," he said, "We're not going anywhere _near_ him. We're going somewhere he won't be able to _find_ us."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, eyes wide as she interpretted his words.

"Where's the fun in that?" he mused, "No this is much more fun. Think of it as a little...inter-demensional travelling."

He yanked her close and then suddenly she felt dizzy, like she was falling, and she shut her eyes. This was certainly not how she planned her day to be. She really just wanted to relax and watch T.V. was that too much to ask? Apparently so, she mused, because today called for inter-demensional travelling, should she pack underwear? She wanted to roll her eyes, but her body lurched instead, causing her to wrap her arms around the Godshe was traveling with. And jsut whne she thought she couldn't take anymore, it stopped and she felt grounded beneath her feet. She let go of the bastard and stumbled, falling onto the cold ground beneath her.

"Welcome home, Mortal. You're in my realm now."

* * *

><p><em>dun dun dun! what will happen now? Do you guys like it? hate it? Think I'm nuts? ...TELL ME! (lol, movie jokes)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**so, I went home to see my family for thanksgiving, I hope y'all had a great with yours as well (if you celebrate thanks giving) Christmas is just around the corner and I am so excited to see everyone again. So if you're wondering why I haven't been updating, this would be the reason. I'm updating from the airport right now, waiting for a flight home. Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed. I know you're reading so I'll just keep writing :)**

**I own the typos**

* * *

><p>"Not cool dude," Darcy mumbled, rubbing her ass. She shifted on her butt and rolled up to stand, only to feel an incredible inbalance in her stance. <em>Which <em>_is __only __natural_, she thought, _I__'__ve __just __crossed __realms._ She stumbled a little before she straightened up and whirled around, trying to see her new surroundings.

It was like someone had dipped the walls in gold and let it dribble onto the floor. The floor was chocolate gold and Darcy, as much as she was amazed, really just wanted to lick it. Strange for her to think, but it was the first thing to come to mind. Outside, the sky was dark, and she could have sworn she saw stars. _That__'__s __right, __I__'__m __in __a __place __that __makes __no __sense_, she thought and glowered darkly at the universe outside. She spun, and found herself face to back with the dark man himself, watching him as he looked at the huge doors opening.

"Take me back now," Darcy said, mustering up her courage to talk to him. He spun around to look at her, and she had to step back. His green eyes were dark and glowering, full of a darkness she'd never seen before. His thin lips twisted into a small smirk.

"Silly mortal," he said, "You're not going anywhere."

He began to walk away from her, but Darcy would not have it.

"I'll tell Thor!"

Loki whirled around, this time his eyes softening. Hard, cruel Loki Darcy could handle, but this Loki was an all new kind of dangerous and it sent an unwelcome shiver down her spine. He grinned, showing his teeth as if he were a predator and she were prey. It made her think twice. It probably wasn't a super smart idea to taunt him. But Darcy's not exactly the smartest girl in the world. Tangling up in Jane had been proof of that.

"Go ahead," he said, stalking towards her with that grin, "Call him, see if he answers. While you're at it," he said, creeping up closer to her, "Call S.H.I.E.L.D. tell them Loki has you. There isn't a place they can look that they'll be able to find you," he whispered, "So go ahead."

Darcy shivered and then bolted away from him, turning to face him. Her body was shaking, but her mind was stable. She pointed her finger at him, mouth set in a frown.

"Dude!" she shouted, "What the fuck is your problem? Return me to earth now!"

"I think not," he said with a growl, "All you've done is insult me, call me names and treat me as if I'm _nothing_! Well, tides have turned haven't they? You're at _my_ mercy now, in _my _realm, under _my_ care!"

He finsished his little speech shouting at Darcy's retreating form. She headed towards the door, footsteps echoing off the empty walls as she did so. This was _silly_, he was acting like a two year old. She shoved at the heavy doors, using her whol body to push one open and looked out into the hall. The fact that the place was ridiculously grand was further proof that perhaps he was over compensating. Which caused her to snicker. God of Mischief was lacking in something? Hilarious. She'd keep that thought to herself for now.

Darcy headed down the hall, looking for a way out. To her left she was greeted with universe, stars and stardust and other spacely things that she was sure Jane had names for, and to her right a solid gold wall with Asgardian markings on them. The floor echoed her footsteps, bouncing off the walls. Her panic switch hadn't been turned on yet, and Darcy wondered why.

Darcy found another door and shoved it open, revelaing a large, gold (did he know any other colors?) room. Two low burning toches stood at the headboard of a large golden bed shaped like a boat. The black sheets of the bed were silken and neat, except for the bmp near the edge. Darcy entered the room, climbing down the steps and toward the sleeping form. It was a girl, with long golden hair halo-ing her face as she slept. There was a long black chain near the bed, and as Darcy crept closer to see where it disappeared to, the woman opened her eyes, two bright blue bulbs and opend her mouth to scream.

Darcy felt something wrap it's arms around her waist and yank her from the room, the doors slamming in her face. She whirled around to find herself staring up at Loki.

"What was that?" she said angrily, pointing back at the room she'd just been in, "Who was that?"

"You should not wander around here," Loki warned, "There are very dangerous things you will not understand."

"There was a woman chained to the bed!" Darcy shouted, "Is that some kind of sick-twisted fantasy of yours? How many other helpless girls to do act in the middle of the night like her?"

"That is my wife," Loki said without emotion, "I do nothing to her that she does not wish."

"Except chain her to a bed-"

"It is for her own protection she is not to leave," Loki said, walking away. "Come, I will show you to your room."

"No!" Darcy shouted, "You've been creeping around my apartment for days, popping in and out, eating all my fucking _ice __cream_ and now you've up and planted me in a whole different _realm_?" she shouted, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? I'm not amused anymore. No one is-"

Loki grabbed her wrist and clenched it tight in his large hand, yanking her close. She brought her other hand up and gripped his own wrist angrily.

"This isn't supposed to amuse _you_, mortal," he said, "This is no _game_ to anyone. This is very _real._"

"And what do you want with me," she snapped, prying his fingers off her wrist. He chuckled darkly.

"You'll know it time," he said with a grin.

"I want to know now!" she shouted at his retreating form. With a growl she stalked after him, shoving him in the back to get him to tell her. "Tell me!"

But Loki kept walking, a smirk on his lips as he left her standing still in the hall.

* * *

><p><em>a little bit short, but lovely none the less. Who caught the movie reference? <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**the overwhelming response always makes me smile. Thank you everyone. As promised, a longer, more complex chapter than before. Loki shows his true colors here (Uh OH!) and Darcy gets even more upset. This was fun to write, and I'm publishing it a little earlier than planned ,as a treat! so here you all are, please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**I own the typos**

* * *

><p>Her room was gold (go figure) with a large bed made with white silk sheets and a large brown blanket. There were two larger-than-life windows that faced the stars outside with sweeping drapes that touched the floor. In the farthest corner there was a bath of some kind, bu Darcy didn't really pay that much attention to the ammenties in the place. Darcy, completely and utterly <em>angry<em>, stood at the door instead, glaring daggers at the God (who was looking oh-so regal) in the middle of the room.

"These are your chambers," he announced, turning to Darcy. Darcy crossed her arms and stared, pointing her chin to her chest as if she were scolding him. So what if she looked like a child? If he wanted to hold her captive, she was going to make him miserable, she'd already decided this.

"You gonna chain me to the bed too?" she snapped, uncurling her arms and stomping down the steps like a petulant child. Loki scoffed.

"Don't be sily, mortal," he said arrogantly, "You are in no need of protection."

"I'm sure your wife could say the same."

Darcy couldn't get over it. Loki was married. And not only that, but she was chained, _chained_ to the bed, as if she had no place to go. Is that what he thought of women? Nothing more than just objects to be _chained_ to beds? Shit, Darcy was beginning to hate this guy more and more.

"You wouldn't understand," Loki answered cryptically.

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes, "Because it's what all you Asgardians do. No respect for women, none. All we're good for is a roll in the sheets aren't we?"

She glared up at him and without mercy. She was going to tell him _exactly_ what was on her mind, reguardless of it it got her killed or not. At this point in time she didn't _care._It was almost as if she was asking to die. _He __hasn__'__t __killed __me __yet_, Darcy thought.

"It is the best way to keep her safe," Loki growled, "There are things in this realm you will not _understand_ mortal. This is one of them."

Loki turned on his heel and began to leave, fingers clenched into his palms angrily. How _dare_ she make assumptions about his life? Even now, here in this realm, the stubborn mortal couldn't _understand_ the things he did. It infuriated him like no tomorrow. He could only hope, however, that in time she would understand, there was _always_ a purpose behind what he did. He reached the door and turned around, and, with a swipe of two fingers, silenced her. Darcy, eyes wide and in shock, instantly went to feel her lips, to see if he'd silenced her with thread again. When she realized now thread was in place, she simply stood there and glared.

"Dinner is at 6 for you. Just follow the hall. The next door is the dining hall. Anything else you need, you only think of it and it will appear here. Now," he said, "As entertaining as your company is, I must be gone. Other things to attend to."

With the same swipe of his two fingers, he undid his magic and she was released. She whirled around to scream at him, but he'd already disappeared. _Tha t__damn __bastard __and __his __magic._

It was a few days before Darcy actually left the room. Having been successfully held captive by the jerk himself, she decided to be even more of a pain and not leave the room. Her food magically appeared in her room for her to eat, and she figured, if she kept up this behavior, she wouldn't have to ever see the weirdo again. Which was perfectly fine with her, she thought, because he was an asshole. Dragging her from home here. And now what? Wait around for him to use her like he'd done to his wife? Wait to chain her to the bed as well? It made her shiver at the thought.

Darcy did hoowever need to leave the room after a few days. Her clothes had begun to stink and crinkle. She'd been wearing them for so long. She didn't really want to get up and leave, she _could_ wander around naked, but that would leave her venerable to _him_, especially if he were to pull any stunts, should his _chained_ wife not serve him properly. So on the decision she'd rather risk seeing him (or getting lost in the palace) instead of staying her naked, Darcy stood up and walked towards the doors.

She took a left, the opposite direction of the kitchen and wandered down the hallway. It was quiet, eeriely so, and she thought that for a moment he wasn't there. _He __could __be __terrorizing __earth_ she thought darkly _or __be __hiding __in __the __shadows __again_. She came to a hallway that branched off of the one she was on and stopped. Peering down the hallway she could see it lined with torches that burned against the gold. But what really caught her attention was the tub of ice cream, empty, rolling along the floor.

"Typical," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned down that hall. Her footsteps bounced off the wall, making things less quiet than they had been. _At __least __I __know __I__'__m __still __alive_, she thought to herself. She came to another set of hallways and stopped, unsure where to go, befoer she heard the murmuring. It was him.

Darcy turned down toward his voice, fists clenched. Even just _hearing_ his voice annoyed her to no tomorrow. With a growl in her throat she approached a set of open doors, fully set to scream at him. But what she saw stopped her.

Loki was dressed casually, as casual as a God could be. In dark pants and a dark shirt his armor was strewn to the side in a pile. He was laying on his side, spooning his wife in his arms. His face was buried between her should blades, as if he was...could he be...he was _ashamed_.

"It doesn't hurt," she murmured softly, and it was the first time Darcy had heard her speak. Her voice sounded like bells, dazzling bells and soft singing. Her hands were over his, which rested on a...swollen belly?

"I did this to you," Darcy heard him say and for the first time it sounded like he actually regretted something. he pushed his face farther into her back and Darcy crept forward, trying to get a better view.

"I'll be okay," she answered, "You've made sure I'm safe."

"I chained you here."

"Because you care."

Loki seemed to huff indiginatly in her back. Darcy stepped forward, but her foot hit something, and instantly Loki snapped up to see her. Her eyes went wide and she stepped back quickly, but not fast enough. In a flash, Loki was standing in front of her, fully dressed in all his armour. His dark eyes glared down at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her, the doors shutting behind him. Darcy strained to look around the tall God to the doors to see what had just occured.

"What was that dude?" she asked.

"What. Do. You. Want. Mortal?" he ground out. But Darcy shook her head.

"Is she..." Darcy paused, "Pregnant?"

Loki shook his head and glared at her.

"If all you want to do is snoop, I too can change you to the bed if you so desire."

It was Darcy's turn to glare darkly at him.

"I just want some fresh clothes," she snapped.

"And you can have them. They are waiting for you now."

They stared at each other for a long time in silence, each glare not backing down from the other. Loki's eyes showed nothing about what had just happened. Darcy wanted answers, and she wanted them _now_.

"I'm going to find out what's going on here, _buddy,_" Darcy threatened, "And when I do, shit will hit the fan."

She stomped off away from him, towards her room. Loki shook his head.

"Not everything is for you to _know_, Miss Lewis," he said, "I suggest you leave this alone."

_To __hell __with __that_.

* * *

><p><em>and so...what do you think? One hell of a complex going on here. And what about darcyloki love? Well, I can assure you, it will come._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone whose read along so far! I really appreciate your patience and dedication to this story (to me). I am truly humbled by it. I really couldn't leave you hanging like that, so I've moved onto the next chapter, in hopes for some explantation, and yet more confusion. I promise, all the answers will come about. I found (while reading all the DarcyxLoki stories i can find) that many focus on Darcy's life. But what if it were Loki's life we saw? I hope to offer you a glimpse into this complex man and simple woman (and their relationship)**

**I own the typos, because apparently, my spellchecker broke. :\**

* * *

><p>Darcy couldn't believe the clothes Loki had given her. Gowns, <em>really?<em> What did he want from her? Darcy was a jeans and t-shirt or shirt and skirt kind of girl, definitely _not_ a long floor length gown type. It was bad enough he'd given her gowns to wear, but the fact they drug on the ground annd hung off her shoulders was further proof that she really wasn't cut out for all this _Asgradian_ crap. Jane, maybe, because she _liked_ this kind of thing. But Darcy? Hell to the no. There was no way she could do this, play _house_ with the God of Dip-shittiness.

At first she tried everything to get them to fit. She knotted the gowns in the back, only to find the fabric heavy and clingy. She tried to roll the hem up and tuck it into her panties, only to find it would pull her panties down. Finally, she gave up and let the fabric drape onto the ground. It hung awkwardly off her shoulders, and Darcy was not happy with the constant tripping.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there for, but it was getting to be a ridiculous amount of time. And, in all that time, she hadn't seen Loki or his wife. Granted, she'd stuck to her room, but it was still odd. Occassionally she would go out into the hall and down to the kitchen, to where her "food" would be. But really, all she'd been eating was some strange Asgardian mush that tasted like mushrooms and olives minced together. She could hardly stomach the gruel, how could _anyone_ enjoy it? The one thing she did enjoy, was whatever ale that he kept around. Now, that _shit,_ it knocked her out the first time she drank it. She was probably a day or two off now thanks to that. Or maybe a few more days than that, maybe a week, she couldn't really be sure, she'd drank so much...

But today she was going to do something somewhat productive. Picking up her dresses hem, she stepped out into the hallway. She really started hating the whole "live in outerspace" thing, because she couldn't tell whether it was night or day anymore. It threw off her sleeping schedule, that was for sure. wandering down the hallway towards what she assumed was Loki's room, she was confused to see floating objects drifting by her head. Plates, cups, bowls, a box or two, a few glasses full of liquid and other objects that made no sense. But then again, floating _anything_ made no sense. So she followed the floating trail of objects from where they came, down a long hall she hadn't been in before. The stars floated by her on her right, and she could see an open platform ahead, complete with what appeared to be gardens, _beautiful_ gardens.

_So __the __bastard__'__s __capable __of __beauty,_ Darcy thought as she saw them, _or __maybe __his __wife __is. __Or __whatever __else __lives __here._ Darcy hitched up her dress and walked by the fanciful gardens with strange floating lights and down towards the end of the hall. The building curved, so naturally she had no idea _where_ that end would be, but only that she was either going to make a loop, or find a wall. Which was much better than the few _weeks_ she'd been cooped up in her room for.

The objects got stranger as she went on, and she swore she saw a floating bookshelf along the way, but didn't really want to think too hard about it because she was feeling rather strange. She felt like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, only the beast would not become a prince when the flower's petals all fell. But she would be lost to wander around his strange and enchanting castle, just waiting for this to return to normal. Some form of twisted fairytale story she was in. She hiked up the gown just a little more and continued on the curved path.

Darcy finally came to the source of all the floating objects. Two large gold doors (seriously? this was getting ridiculous) were swung open into the hall, the the objects slowly began to drop from how high up they were towards the floor, before settling down in a maze around the hall. Darcy picked her way over boxes and around tables, coming to settle in the doorway.

Loki was in the room, apparently trying to re-arrange the space. Objects where flying left and right and he seemed to be shaking. She couldn't really tell what was going on beacuse his back was to her, long green cape sprawled across the floor. She was abotu to ask what all the chaos was when she heard a deep rumble that sounded like a..._chuckle?_

"Váli," she heard Loki say, "Stop this."

Suddenly a box flew past Darcy's head and she ducked quickly, dropping the gathered hem in her hand. There was a high pitched peal of laughter that nearly made Darcy choke on her own spit. What in the world was going on here? She looked up, only to see two eyes, a strange golden color, staring at her. The head disappeared and she heard whispering. _Shit,_ she thought, _I__'__m __going __to __get __it __now._

"Miss Lewis," Loki said loudly, "If you'd please. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Darcy, freaked out by the fact that he hadn't turned to address her or yell at her, stepped forward into the room. She approached the crouched Loki on the floor and watched him as he froze, two hands on the waist of a small, strange looking boy. His golden eyes were staring up at her, completely unblinking, and his hair was a long shade of near-white. His face looked almost human, but not quite, somewhere between Godly and (could it be?) wolf-like.

"Váli," Loki whispered to the boy, "This is Miss Lewis. She is to be your nanny from now on."

"What about you, father?" the boy squeaked, never taking his gaze from Darcy. Darcy didn't protest, she was so mesmerized by the gaze of the boy, she couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Father has to care for mother," he said simply and sternly, "For your brother is quite...unique."

Loki gave himself a half-hearted smirk, brushing his son's hair from his face.

"Miss Lewis will take good care of you-"

Darcy snorted unhappily. Loki, whose gaze had been on his son the whole while, looked up at her, eyes deep and darkly set. It almost looked as if he hadn't slept for a long while, as if something was bothering him. Perhaps this monster had emotions other than hate and cruelty after all.

Instantly, Darcy felt her body start to soften. She would _never, __never_ in a _milion_ years let him know, but she kind of felt...sorry for the God. Here he was, with his _son_, looking more like a father than anything else. Darcy turned her gaze from him to the boy.

"This is why you've brought me here," she whispered, her realization hitting her, "To care for your son."

What else hit her hard, was, despite the fact that she did nothing but be _cruel_ to the man, he trusted her. Well, _fuck __me_, she thought as she looked down at the boy. He trusted her enough with his own flesh and blood. And all she'd done was cast cruel glances and dark remarks. Granted, the things he did in return were quite equal to her comments and snaps, but she felt some kind of warmth toward the man. Thor had been right on some levels, Loki did what he wanted, but he never did anything to harm the ones he cared for. And he cared for his family.

Darcy watched the boy as he tentatively reached out a hand, and Darcy was mesmerized. His skin shimmered. Not like vampire-Edward Cullen shimmer (because really, that was just bad CGI) but rippling shimmer. It was like rippling ocean waves that had sunlight bouncing straight off them, glimmering down to the very essence of the blue tinge in his skin. Darcy was enthralled as the hand touched her white dress, gripping the fabric. The boy stepped towards her and out of his father's arms. Loki let go reluctantly, almost as if he was unsure if Darcy would hurt the young boy or not.

"Yes," Loki said, looking up to Darcy from on the ground. Her eyes met his, and for the first time, she saw something other than coldness in them. She didn't know what it was, but it was there, and it made her heart beat faster. _Wait,__what?_

"I'm not good with kids," Darcy said, "I'm actually horrible with them."

The boy was _still_ staring. His eyes flashed between green and gold, and Darcy stumbled back. The kid was _weird_.

"You really don't have much of a choice," Loki said standing up. Darcy felt herself cringe. _And __like __that, __he__'__s __gone, __the __human in __him._ Darcy's eyes hardened for a moment as she looked at Loki.

"I guess not," she ground out at him. "Just no funny magic tricks like your dad."

There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but as she opened her mouth to ask, just what they hell he meant by nanny, the whole place began to quake, and the room filled with a hair raising scream.

Loki's son covered his ears and crumpled from the pain. Darcy winced and shut an eye, keeping her eyes on Loki. His whole face had gone white and he posture was rigid. His whole body seemed to be rippling. He was speaking, but Darcy could barely hear him.

"No!" he seemed to be shouting. "It's too soon! This is wrong!"

He tugged at his hair, and the moment the screech stopped and Darcy went to ask him what the _hell_ was trying to deafen her, he'd vanished, fleeing down the hall. Hitching up her dress she followed.

Whatever paled the God of Mischief must have been bad news for her.

She was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, i'm so cruel, more cliff hanging and unfairness. I promise you though, things unfold in this order for a reason. everything is set up for a reason. I was feeling in an alice-in-wonderland mood, hence the floating objects. cue "drink me" potion and you'll understand how crazy my day was! anyway, what do you think? Any theories? And what about that DANG lokidarcy plot, where do you think that'll fit in?_


	8. Chapter 8

**thank you everyone, for your wonderful and patient words. I didn't want to be too cruel and leave you dangling, so i've brought you another chapter of this story. I had fun writing this, and I love magic. I felt like being really dramatic, so there is a lot of description and scenes. anyway, thank you for every who reviewed. love is for you all and I shower you with joy and love and peace.**

**I own the typos, and apparently, my spell checker still doesn't work. forgive me, please.**

* * *

><p>Darcy chased him down the hall the best she could. With one hand wrapped tightly in the gathered fabric, she flew around the corner towards the screeching sound that yet to cease. It got louder as she got closer, and when the screams started to almost make her ears bleed, she knew she was going in the right direction. Darcy gripped the wall as the floor shook, almost causing her to lose balance and tumble. But she held her ground. What the hell was going on? Darcy let go of the wall the moment the shaking stopped and lunged forward to the open doors just as another screech ripped from the woman in the bed's throat. Darcy gripped the side of the door as the ground rumbled, looking at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.<p>

Loki's wife was pulling at the chain on her wrist, sitting in the middle of the bed with both hands wrapped around her belly. Her stomach was _huge_, so _huge_. Darcy couldn't believe it was the same belly she'd seen just weeks earlier. She watched in horror as the woman pulled at her clothes, and Darcy ould see the her skin itself was shaking. Eyes clenched shut, she cried out again, doubling over in pain on her lap. Her spine was sticking up and out in a sickly fashion through the thing material of her gown. Darcy watched in horror as Loki ran to her side, pushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry," he shouted, "Please-"

Loki's wife turned her face to him, eyes dark. Her hair was sticky and matted onto her forehead, sticking to her reddening face.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed, "I will not let you do that."

"It's killing _you!_" he argued back at her.

"I will _die_ giving birth to this child!" she shouted, "And you cannot change my mind!"

"You will be birthing a _monster!_"

Loki's wife turned away from him and screeched again, this time the tremors shaking her body. Darcy looked up to see the ceiling was shaking, and smal crisps of mortar began falling. Darcy watched them fall towards the bed, but never hit it, sliding off to the side as if the bed was being potected by a shield. Darcy watched in amazement. It seemed that loki was protecting the boat bed with magic, so that she would not get hurt.

"Sigyn _please!__"_ Loki begged at the woman as she collected herself from latest tremor. Her breath was labored and her eyes began to fade, darkening from the strain in her body. Darcy had never seen anything like it before. She'd never had any friends that were happy to be pregnant, and she only knew how to remove a baby quickly and quietly if she needed (which she hadn't, thank God). Her friends had never gone through to this point, and so Darcy was unfamiliar with it.

"No!" she shouted, "This is my child too!"

Loki, fed up with her stood up. With the wave of two fingers the orb that had been encircling the bed began to close down and change colors. Sigyn's body began to relax and her eyes went wide, staring electric blue into Loki's body. Her face was paling and her body was relaxing, settling back into the bed.

"Loki," she sighed, trying to make it a warning for him. Instead it just slipped past her lips like a sigh, as she settled back into her bed.

"You want this baby," Loki whispered, "Then fall into the Odin sleep. When you wake up you will be ready to give birth."

"All right," she sighed, just as the orb began to pulse a dark blue, midnight blue. Loki watched as she shut her eyes and began to sleep before collapsing by the bed on the ground.

Darcy had been relatively quiet, clinging to the door as she watched the events unfold. She couldn't quite wrap her head around what was going on right now. But when all was quiet and calm, and Loki was crouched on the ground by the bed, she finally spoke up and opened her mouth.

"What _was_ that?" she nearly shouted, "What is happening here?"

Darcy stormed forward angrily towards the collapsed God on the ground, skirts wrapped up in her hands.

"Tell me what the _hell_ is going on, _right__here,__right__now_, or I swear I'm going to thrown myself off the _fucking_ castle. Because right now, being dead is better than being here with _you,_ and your _freakshow_ of a family-"

"She is my wife!" Loki roared, standing up, "She is dying because the child she is carrying is _mine_. She barely survived the birth of Váli," he hissed with a tone that reminded her of all the damage he could do, "And _you_ come in here, with all your useless _threats_ because I won't tell you about my _life?_ Have you forgotten who you are, Mortal? Have-"

"I know exactly who I am!" Darcy shouted, "I think _you__'__ve_ forgotten that I'm not here by will-"

"Don't think I don't understand that-"

"And yet you stand here arguing with me instead of-"

But she was cut off with the harsh pressure of his lips against hers. She stiffened instantly like a board, not moving underneath him. His lips were like steel and glass, cutting apart her mouth as he gripped the back of her head and pulled to open her mouth. Darcy, placing both hands on his chest, shoved, stumbling herself backwards instead of him. Darcy sprawled across the floor, gown hanging off her in an awkward parody of a ravished princess. Her eyes were dark and her lips stung as if he'd actually cut her.

"What the fuck!" she swore at him. Her hands brushed across her lips as she stared angrily at him. His eyes were blank, as if he'd purposely hidden his emotions from her.

"You will learn better than to shout at me in my own kingdom Miss Lewis," he said coolly, calmly, as if he were speaking without feeling. "Now, get out."

Darcy, realizing that the fight was now over and that she had nowhere to turn, stood up. But instead of leaving, she stalked towards him and shoved a finger into his armor.

"Listen to me," she threatened, "I understand you're upset. I understand you're misunderstood. I've had my fair share of dealing with _men_ like you before, and I seriously am sick of your _shit-__"_

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" he roared.

"You kill people, _for__fun!-__"_

"I kill mortals for fun!"

Darcy's mind snapped. She stopped talking instantly and instead opted for staring at him. Loki, looking for all the world like he'd said nothing wrong just watched her as she stared at him. Had she really expected him to say different? Did she really expect him to say that he cared about her race? She was mortal and he would live forever. She will die in a few decades, and he will die in millions of decades. Confident he'd won whatever little battle-like game they had he watched her, stunned to silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" she whispered, her fingers brushing across her lips.

Loki blinked. "What?"

"Why," she said louder, "Did you kiss me? If I am a _puny,__insignficant_mortal, then why kiss me?"

"What signifcance does a kiss hold?" he lied smoothly, as if it meant nothing to anyone. It did, infact mean the opposite. He was just not sure _why_ he'd kissed the hard mouthed mortal, even if her lips were anything but hard. But he'd be _damned_if he were to tell just how she affected him. And he'd be _damnned_the consquences should Sigyn ever find out.

"Even you're not that talented a liar," she snapped angrily before spinning on her heel and leaving Loki in the room. Loki watched her form retreat and decided she was much too dangerous to ever let go.

She wouldn't be going anywhere, not for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Loki, what have you done? Things just can't be enough for you, can they? Darcy sees right through you. She knows you. What do you guys think? Everything still in character or am I straying to OOC? let me know so I can incorporate it into the next chapter! <em>


End file.
